degrassi: new girl in town
by Miss North Crawford
Summary: A new girl named Sara, comes to degrassi and suprise a lot of people. With Lies,secrets, and hot guys. There's also a suprise romance between sara and riley.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I just got done packing up all my things and saying goodbye to my friends in Wisconsin. Seeing their tears from their eyes but I had to do this for me and start my life over again. It didn't hit me until Rowan came up to me and said," Dude it's never going to be the same without you." "Rowan, something had to change in my life, I can't just sit back and watch you guys have all the fun and I'm just all alone." I said trying to hold back tears. Even my parents were sad that I wanted to spend a year in Toronto and go to Degrassi. But once I got on that plane, I told myself that there was not turning back.


	2. Chapter 2

Well it's my first day at Degrassi and I'm totally flipping out. Hopefully I'll make some friends. Right when I parked my car. I knew that this was going to go good. I walk down the halls and I put my stuff in my locker and some girl started to talk to me.

"Hi, you must be new here?" she said.

" Yeah my name is Sara Harris." I said.

"My name is Alli." We both shook hands.

"Hey come meet my friends." Alli said with enthusiasm

"Clare! This is Sara, Sara this is Clare." We shook hands.

"Are you a sophomore?" Clare said

"Yeah." I said

"Sweet, now we can all hang out." Alli said with excitedly. Then all of the sudden I saw this really cute guy. Blonde hair and blue eyes. He was totally my kind of guy. OH MY GOD! He's coming this way.

"Hey guys, say who's the new chick." He said.

"KC this is Sara, Sara this is KC." Clare said. We shook hands.

"So where did you come from?" KC said.

"Wisconsin." I said.

"Wisconsin? Girl, why did you come all the up to Canada." Alli said with surprise

"I got offered a scholarship for music." I said. Then this blonde chick comes over by us and kisses KC on the lips. I was furious. I didn't know he had a girlfriend.

"Jenna this is Sara." KC said quickly

"Hi." Jenna said. Bell rang which means first hour.

"So what do you have first hour?" said Alli

"English 10." I said. Apparently Alli, KC, and Jenna had that too. So we were walking down the hallway and this girl said something to me.

"Hi my name is Holly J. Student Council President." Holly J said

"Hi I'm Sara." I said. Then we start chatting away until this pale guy comes over. Kind of reminds me of Edward from Twilight, only he's better looking than Robert Pattinson.

"Hi Declan. This is Sara." Holly J said. We shook hands. Then all of these people came over by Declan, Holly J, and I. I start meeting people like Sav, Anya, and Peter. Then this really handsome guy comes over and started talking to Peter.

"Riley this is Sara." Peter said. We shook hands.

"You must be an angel because you've just fallen out of the sky." Riley said.

"Do you always use pick-up lines with girls?" I said curiously

"Well you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." Riley said. I was thinking to myself maybe there can be a chance that we can hook up hopefully.

"Well I got to go and get to class so see ya." I said.

"Well maybe we can sit together at lunch." Said Riley

"I would like that." I said with a smile on my face. Maybe I might like this school after all


	3. Chapter 3

First hour was kind of boring. It's basically what I did with Ghorm class last year. So this is going to be easy. Second hour: World History with Clare, Alli, Jenna, and KC. It was interesting then it got boring. Third Hour: German and I was all by myself, but oh well. Fourth Hour: Creative Writing with Clare. It was really fun. I saw this one guy, he was kind of goth. Remind me of Vladimir Todd but he was HOT! Fifth Hour: Choir with Jenna, pretty fun. Now its lunch. I was actually was nervous of whom I was going to sit with but when I walk in, I swear everyone wanted to see with me. I first sat by KC, Jenna, Clare, and Alli until Holly J, and Declan, and that whole group wanted to sit with me so I sat by them. We were chatting about the first day so far and then Riley comes over.

"So I thought we had a date." Riley said

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." I said "Is there any way I can make it up to you? "

"Come over to my house tonight." Riley said. Sixth Hour: Band with Jenna. It was actually fun and we get to go to New York in the spring. Same time when my old school is going too! Seventh Hour: Phy Ed with KC, Jenna, Alli and Clare. Boring as usual. Eighth Hour: Bio with Jenna and Alli, fun…..NOT! Finally the end of a perfect day. I went to my car and blasted my iPod to In My Head by Jason Derulo and it hit that I have a date tonight oh my god!


End file.
